


i don't drink coffee (that's my hoodie)

by elsiehxo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, and it hurts me, but that's okay!, dude idek okay, i write to feel things, i'm so single okay, like i can't write, like so fluffy i hate myself, literal fluff, obssessed with each other, they're just, this is just such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiehxo/pseuds/elsiehxo
Summary: GeorgeNotFound: I hate youGeorgeNotFound: You’re not my best friend anymoreGeorgeNotFound: Dream’s my best friendSapnap: shut up georgeYou whisper to GeorgeNotFound: you wouldn’t be here without meYou whisper to Dream: tell him to shut upif any of the ccs are uncomfortable or state in the future that they don't want fics being written about them, this will be taken down!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. i don't drink coffee

**Author's Note:**

> uh hey!
> 
> this is gonna have a couple of chapters but i'm not really sure where i'm headed with it. as stated in the summary, if any of the ccs in this fic state that they're uncomfortable with fics, i will take this down!
> 
> enjoy :)

“-and I don’t drink coffee.” George grinned as Sapnap whipped his head back towards his other monitor, the three lads on call together as George streamed. “What the fuck do you mean, you don’t drink coffee? You literally fucked your sleep schedule up for this idiot and you didn’t drink coffee to get through it?” He could see Dream wheezing, bent over in his chair, George’s cheeks glowing a rosy red as Sapnap made his Minecraft character punch George’s.

“Oh, come on now, I’m not an idiot! If anyone, you’re the idiot, Sapnap. Just remember that time that you call-“ 

“NO, not that story, please, Dream.” 

The time that he’d called Karl in the middle of the night, the night he’d been embarrassingly drunk, the night that he’d spluttered out feelings that he didn’t even know existed. The viewers had no idea, had no idea that the whole “fiancé” thing with Karl and Alex wasn’t as much a bit as they played it out to be. There was a lot going on behind the scenes that their audience didn’t know about: take for example, George wearing Dream’s hoodie right-, wait, what?

“Gogy, I like your hoodie. Where’d you get it?” George would have his arse for that one. He could see it now, when they met up, George trying to take him down whilst his boyfriend either stood watching or took Sapnap’s side. 

The British boy flushed beet red, and then glared at Sapnap. “It was a gift from a friend. I bet none of your friends are nice enough to give you clothes.” Sapnap smirked, knowing full well that he’d thrown the hoodie that Karl had given him onto his bed when the boys had suggested they hop onto a voice call. “Try me, here’s mine.” Dream’s wheeze cut through George’s cry of protest as Sapnap turned his video on to hold his hoodie up. “Oh, come on George, don’t tell me you didn’t expect that.” George’s glare, and his character running forward to hit Sapnap’s was enough of an answer.

GeorgeNotFound: I hate you  
GeorgeNotFound: You’re not my best friend anymore  
GeorgeNotFound: Dream’s my best friend  
Sapnap: shut up george  
_You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: you wouldn’t be here without me_  
_You whisper to Dream: tell him to shut up_  
Sapnap: simps  
Dream: shut up Sapnap  
GeorgeNotFound: shut up sapnap  
KarlJacobs: Nimrods

“Karl’s here? Hey, you should jump onto call with us Karl!” Okay, maybe Sapnap was a bit of a simp. “I’ll be back in a sec, just gonna say bye to the viewers.” George muted himself as Sapnap snickered, Dream glaring at him through the phone screen.


	2. that's my hoodie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that the package that arrived the other day? Dude, you’re so lucky,” Dream groaned. “At least your boyfriend lives in the same country as you.”
> 
> “Hey!” George yelped. “It’s not my fault that I wasn’t able to move before you-know-what hit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> it's really nice to see that people have been enjoying this lil fic so far; i'm sorry that you're not getting daily updates but i'm just getting back into writing and thought that this fic would be a nice way to see where i can take my writing. i'm not sure (as i said last chapter) where i'm going with this fic but i'm gonna try and update every couple days.
> 
> it was so nice being able to watch dream's stream this morning, i hope everyone who was awake enjoyed it; we're so lucky with all the content we've had over the last couple of days!
> 
> anyway, enjoy this mess of a chapter!

Discord pinged as Karl’s facecam flashed up onto the monitor next to Dream’s, Karl’s face aglow with the smile of someone getting to spend time with his boyfriend and his best friends.

“Hey Karl, did you like George’s new hoodie? Looks pretty nice to me, but not as nice as mine!” Sapnap smirked as he pulled his hoodie back over his head; it was getting chillier as the evening progressed. George glared back at the camera, Karl’s cheeks glowing a rosy red as he realised which hoodie Sapnap had just pulled on. “You’re only saying that because you’ve got mine on right now, shut up you nimrod.” Dream wheezed, George’s mouth falling open. 

“Was that the package that arrived the other day? Dude, you’re so lucky,” Dream groaned. “At least your boyfriend lives in the same country as you.”

“Hey!” George yelped. “It’s not my fault that I wasn’t able to move before you-know-what hit!”

“Okay but you had like two months’ notice of you-know-what and you still chose to stay home!”

“Look, it’s not my fault that we got put into lockdown before you lot were!! You know how mad I was that Sap got to move in before I did!”

“Alright, shut up idiots. What’s the plan for today?” Sapnap was already bored of George and Dream’s argument; It happened every time someone even so much as mentioned the fact that he’d been able to move in with Dream, whilst George was stuck in London. Sapnap hated it as much as Dream did, knew that Dream had wanted to wait to meet both of them at the same time but the timing had been shit. George should’ve moved over during 2020 but because of the national lockdowns in the UK, he hadn’t been able to get a flight, let alone a flight to get him and all his stuff shipped out of the UK. 

The plan for him and Dream to move in together had been in the works for a while, with a side plan for George to move over but they were having to put George’s plan on hold until he was able to get out of the country and into the US without needing to get the short term work visa. As soon as he was able to apply for, and get, a long-term work visa, as well as a flight out of the US, Sapnap knew that George would be there with them.

“-as I was saying, before Sap so rudely zoned out on me, I was thinking we should probably find somewhere to build our own area, since you and Techno blew up my house AND PARTY ISLAND.” Karl glared at Dream, the blond boy smirking at him. “How you managed to keep the Pokimane statue safe, even though I KNOW that Phil spawned a wither on her, will never fail to amaze me though.”

“Are any of you going live?” George unmuted to ask. “I can, gimme a sec.” Sapnap muted himself and logged into his twitch account, opening Streamlabs and hitting the “Start streaming” button. “Gonna raid Sapnap, but I’m gonna be on his stream so go say hi to him. Bye everyone, bye, bye, byeeeee!” Oh, so he’d left George’s twitch channel open when he last opened his browser? Oh well. He watched the Brit waving goodbye to his stream and watched the raid come through on his stream, clicking off the starting stream scene, and onto his gameplay scene. 

“Hey guys! What’s up everyone? I’m gonna be hopping onto the SMP with Karl, George and Dream tonight and then might do some speed running later, but hey, how’s everything going?”

Taking himself off deafen to hear George screaming wasn’t entirely surprising but hearing Quackity yelling back at him was slightly more surprising since the Mexican had said that he was going to be busy this evening. Oh well, the more the merrier, and Sapnap was sure the fans would appreciate the content.


End file.
